


Apologies

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was ever a time in his life that Gavin wished he was normal, it was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _pchew:_ Gavvers feeling frustrated about his condition. I want tears damn it.
> 
> **Notes:** Alright, so, we should be done with the A Line in the Sand Arc! 8D This one is a bit shorter, but still has some feels, so I hope you all enjoy. Now, I’m going to go play Xbox while crying about how I’m not at RTX.

If there was ever a time in his life that Gavin wished he was normal, it was now. The past few months had been frustrating, his seizures seemingly coming at the worst times, like while packing up for the move, helping set up the equipment, and, most embarrassingly, during Michael and Lindsay’s reception, though the duo were quick to assure the Brit that they didn’t blame him, and that they weren’t angry or upset at all; the discussion was quickly followed by an invitation to dance by Millie, the flower girl urged on by Meg and Griffon, which Gavin accepted with a flourish and a bow, much to the ladies’ amusement.   
  
The frequency at which the seizures seemed to be effecting his life was slowly climbing higher, leaving Gavin feeling useless; recordings had to be redone, AHWUs re filmed, plans cancelled, all because he couldn’t keep his damn seizures in check. Even worse, RTX was right around the corner, and tensions were high enough without him mucking it up with delays. Everything came to a head, though, on a Thursday morning, lunch quickly approaching, and, of course, in the middle of a tedious task in GTA, it happened. Ryan sighed softly as his phone rang, moving to help Gavin lay back, Geoff jumping up as well, only giving his recording a moment’s thought.  
  
"Shut off the recording, we’ll try again after lunch. Go grab something to eat," he sighed, taking a kneeling position in front of Gavin, a position he was far too familiar with, at this point. The others nodded, knowing Geoff could handle the situation, not wanting to get in the way or invoke the wrath of their boss. Ryan was the last one out, quietly asking Geoff to call if anything changed, or if he needed anything. A nod was all he received.  
  
It was about two minutes later that Gavin finally, slowly, blinked, gaze focusing on Geoff, before moving to take in the empty room. Something seemed to process before he slumped down in the chair, looking defeated.  
  
"I fucked it up again."  
  
"You didn’t fuck it up, we can just try it again after the guys get back," Geoff’s voice was low and soothing, with a hint of cautiousness; this reaction wasn’t something he was expecting. There was an air of frustration and sadness surrounding the Lad as he let his head droop, heaving out a sigh.  
  
"You guys do it; grab Lindsay if you need to."  
  
"Too tired? Head hurt?"  
  
"No," he replied quietly, "I just don’t think I should be in anymore videos until my brain decides to stop being a mong."  
  
"Well, that’ll never happen," Geoff meant it as a playful joke, though it was one that blew up in his face in return, Gavin drooping even more, "I’m just kidding, buddy."  
  
It took a moment before Gavin replied, and, even then, the murmur was almost too quiet to hear, “You’re right.”  
  
Geoff rested his hand on Gavin’s knee, a quiet show of support and fatherly affection; he wasn’t expecting Gavin to continue, “I’ll sit out from now on. I can still edit, but…I’m going to sit out.”  
  
"Gavin, what’s this about? You’ve never been like this; this isn’t the first time you’ve had a seizure during a video. It’s no big deal to record it again, I promise," the concern was pouring off Geoff in waves, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, eyes trained on Gavin’s lowered head.  
  
Gavin lifted his head finally, giving Geoff the most pitiful look he had ever seen, “Because! I’m tired of being the reason everything is delayed! I’m tired of fucking up videos, I’m tired of being useless, I’m tired of being a burden to all of you! And don’t you dare deny it, Geoff. I’m a hassle to deal with and you all are over it. I know I am.  
  
"I just want to be normal," the last word was whispered, pained, and broken. He wasn’t expecting the tight hug Geoff pulled him into, but he wasn’t going to complain; he buried his head in Geoff’s chest, trying to hold back the hot tears that threatened to leak down his face, hands coming up to grip the back of Geoff’s plaid shirt, much like he had the day of the nightmare. Everything was wrong, off balance, and he couldn’t take it; never in his life did he wish he normal as much as he did right then, clinging to his American father.  
  
“Gavin, listen to me. You are  _not_  a burden to me, to Griffon, to Burnie, to anyone. Not even Ryan, who answers your calls. Or to Michael and Ray, who are always so fucking worried when it happens. Or to Jack, who does his best to keep everyone calm and collected. Or to Lindsay, Kdin and Caleb, who would do anything to help out. You’ve never been a hardship to us, never. And you never will be, buddy,” Geoff squeezed him tighter, hearing the soft cries into his chest as he spoke, heart breaking for his foreign born child, “You mean a whole lot to us, even if you are an annoying little shit sometimes, that doesn’t mean we don’t care about you. And the seizures? That’s part of you. A part of you that sucks, yeah, but a part of you, none-the-less. You may not be able to get rid of them, but, buddy, we’re always going to be there if you need us. You can’t get rid of us that easily.”  
  
“Why?” Gavin’s voice was so childlike as he spoke, finally looking up at Geoff, tears still pooling in his eyes, “Why do you put up with it?”  
  
“Because you’re part of our family. Our fucked up, dysfunctional family, but, congrats, you’re part of it anyway. We love ya, dude, in a completely non-gay way, that’s why we put up will all your shit,” Geoff smiled lightly, ruffling Gavin’s hair, pleased at the tiny smile he received, “Oh, and the seizures, too.”  
  
“You sure it’s in a non-gay way, Geoff?” the playful response just served to make Geoff laugh.  
  
“Well, I can speak for myself, but as for Michael and Ryan, and sometimes Ray, it may not be as platonic as we think. They seem to want to get in your pants a lot, dude.”  
  
“What can I say, they can’t resist me.”  
  
Geoff laughed louder, releasing the British man with a final playful ruffle of his hair, basking in the indignant squawk he got in return as Gavin attempted to fix his locks, “You okay now, buddy?”  
  
“Yeah…yeah, I am. Thanks, Geoff. I just…I don’t want to cause any problems, or…or for all of you to get sick of me.”  
  
“It won’t be the seizures that do that, Gavin, I promise you that. You’re a natural at causing problems, and I’m sick of you being a moron by the end of the day, but the seizures will never be a problem.”  
  
“I can’t tell if I should be offended or thankful.”  
  
“Go with thankful. It looks better on me,”  
  
“You’re an asshole, Geoffrey.”  
  
“Yeah, but you love it.”  
  
“Whoa, what did we just walk back in on? Geoff, you admitting something to Gavin, or what?” Ryan’s voice sounded from the doorway, an amused and mock jealous look crossing his features, the rest of the Hunters either stifling laughter behind him, or, in Michael’s case, joining Ryan in the “upset” category, “Should we leave?”  
  
“What, and let Gavin blow Geoff in peace? Hell yeah, let’s get the fuck out of here,” Ray spoke up, trademark deadpan in full effect.  
  
“Get your asses in here before I fire all of you,” Geoff huffed, marching back to his desk, leaving Gavin to explain that, no, Geoff wasn’t admitting his undying love for him, and, no, that didn’t mean he and Michael weren’t bois anymore. Though Ray’s yell of “orgy!” didn’t help.   
  
Dysfunctional and fucked up was right.


End file.
